


Heartwarming Love Bullshit

by Hera_Sith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Sketching, Bucky and Wade are bros, M/M, Sketching, Wade is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hera_Sith/pseuds/Hera_Sith
Summary: Bucky's only friend after the events of CATWS is Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool. Too bad Wade has no idea this Bucky is the one Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America (!) has been looking for, for months. And too bad Bucky has terrible communication skills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bucky is an incredibly interesting character and I wanted to try my hand at his personality after getting better before I try angsty getting better feelings. Also, Bucky and Wade don't interact nearly enough and that's just plain sad. I think they could be BFFs if they just gave each other a chance. 
> 
> P.S. This is probably terrible. I wrote it in an hour. Sorry. 
> 
> P.P.S. The Bucky is from the MCU while the Wade is a mix of comics and the movie and my own personal desires.

“I’m left-handed,” Bucky laments, throwing the sketchbook and pencil at the railing of the balcony.

“I’m whichever-hand-is-still-attached-handed,” Wade says as he lands from above. Bucky calmly looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

Wade saves the abandoned sketchbook and pencil from their certain demise over the edge, “Just use your right hand to shade.” 

“This is stupid,” Bucky huffs, leaning his head back until it hits the wall behind him. 

“Hey! None of that quitter talk!” Wade swats Bucky with the back of his hand, “What would your sweetie bumpkins say?” 

Bucky glares at him, rubbing his shoulder where it connects to the metal arm, “First of all, no. Second of all, he’d probably just tell me some heartwarming bullshit about love and then go pick a fight in a back alley…” Bucky pauses for a moment. “Fuck.” 

“Sounds like a real spitfire you’ve got there,” Wade removes the plain mask he wore and wriggles his eyebrow skin. 

“You have no idea,” Bucky huffs, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t mention the fact that Steve is in no way his. He looks at the sketchbook being offered to him as if it offended him, 

“What the fuck am I even doing?”

Wade laughs loudly, “I used to draw my marks in crayon and wave them in Hydra’s faces.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” Bucky smirks, finally lifting his head to look at Wade, “I had no fucking idea who you were looking for. Do you have any idea how many Bobs there are?”

“I still don’t appreciate you ripping it into tiny bits. I worked hard on that!” Wade whines. 

“I was on a mission. Be lucky I didn’t rip you into tiny bits.” 

“And people call me crazy,” Wade quips, once again shoving the pencil and sketchbook towards the brunette. 

Bucky finally takes the offerings and turns to the page he was working on, murmuring, “’least I’m not walking around with voices in my head.” 

“These writer assholes don’t give me any company up here,” he points at his temple, “Just me, myself, and I.” He sighs loudly, looking at the sketchbook upside-down. “Looks kinda phallic to me.” 

“I was drawing the skyline, Wade,” he gestures toward the city far below them, smog clinging heavily to every inch of it. 

Wade glances behind himself and shrugs, “Brooklyn looks a lot more phallic than I remember, but hey, my mind isn’t what it used to be. Cancer and all.” 

“Brooklyn looks nothing like I remember,” Bucky says absentmindedly, trying to get a pencil line to smudge enough to look like smog. 

Wade frowns, throwing his mask to the side and sitting heavily next to the brunette, “How’s that?” 

Bucky glances at him and then quickly shakes his head, “Nothing. Forget about it.” 

“Nope. Now it’s in my mind and never coming out. I have a mind like an elephant, y’know.” 

“Weren’t you just saying you have shit memory?” Bucky asks, lips curling as his eyebrows raise. 

“Fuck, maybe. I don’t remember.” Wade sighs loudly as he realizes what just happened and continues dramatically, “Don’t turn this on me. What’re you talking about? You look mid-to-late 20’s at the most. Shave and cut your hair? Maybe a teenager.” 

Bucky stares at Wade for a long time and then turns to look at the horizon, sucking in a deep breath. 

“Oh come on! Is it because I said you could be a teenager? I didn’t mean it, swearsies!” 

Bucky snorts, smiling grimly, “It’s a long story.” 

“Hey, I’ve been talking to you for months despite your super mysterious and frankly terrifying past.”

“The Merc with the Mouth is terrified of me?” Bucky asks amusedly. 

“Shut up. I had nightmares about you ripping that drawing for months.” 

“Yeah, but that was the Asset. Huge difference between that guy and the one sitting next to you.” 

“I already gave you my origin story, though. Truthful and everything!” Wade flutters his eyelashes. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you were the ‘love-child of a dinosaur and the God of Guns, all the euphemism,’” Bucky quotes dryly. 

“Aww I thought I told you the one about the baby ninjas.” 

“I’m pretty sure you were embellishing for the spider-themed guy,” Bucky smirks, finally turning the conversation on Wade. 

“Hey! My Petey—fuck. That’s a secret identity. Please don’t tell him I told you! I totally trust you, but Petey doesn’t know you and he’s weird about masks in the field but still won’t wear one in the bedroom and you’re really attractive and he gets jealous really easily and I don’t want to fuck up the best--”

“Wade!” Bucky interrupts, holding back a laugh, “I’m not going to tell anyone. You’re literally the only person I talk to.” 

“And that’s just a shame because you are giving the good ol’ Captain ‘merica a run for his money on all the right muscles in all the right places…” Wade trails off at the deer-in-the-headlights look Bucky can’t quite hold back. So much for all that spy training. 

“Wait a minute… holy fuck everything makes so much more sense now! You’re Bucky Barnes! THE Bucky Bear Barnes! I used to use that bear for unsavory things I now use a unicorn fo—that’s not important!” Wade cuts himself off. Even he knows that’s a bit creepy and he doesn’t want to scare off the first in with Captain America he’s ever had…ever. 

Bucky is up on his feet pulling his jacket and gloves on before Wade even realizes he’s stood up. 

“Wait! Wait! I promise I won’t tell anyone. I know I just revealed Spidey’s identity to you, but let’s not focus on that. I never talk to the Avengers. They all hate me—especially Tony. I’m like the only person ever that could possibly understand what you’re going through and not be able to talk to anyone important about it!” Wade says all in one breath. 

Bucky pauses on his second glove. He glances at the finished drawing and makes a split-second decision. He rips the page out of the sketchbook and hands it to Wade, “I need you to deliver this for me.” 

“Wh-what? To who?” Wade tries to catch up. Hell must be freezing over—the mental Olympics Bucky’s doing is too much for even the merc to handle. 

“Steve,” Bucky says simply. 

“You—you want me to walk up to the Avengers and hand Steve a drawing of the Brooklyn skyline his war husband drew for him?” 

Bucky makes a face at ‘war husband,’ “If Steve had a war anything, it was a war wife. Peggy.” 

Wade whistles long and low, “Look, buck skin, I get that there was this whole sexual repression thing going on in your day, but…” 

“Just…just give it to him, Wade. Please?” Bucky waves the drawing in front of the merc. 

“Why me? Why not just send it in the mail or something?” Wade asks, taking the drawing. 

“Because I need you to tell him that I remember,” Bucky responds after a long pause. 

“He’s not going to believe me. If anything, he’s just going to think I’m torturing you and then torture me for your location,” Wade warns. 

“If you can’t…” Bucky sighs, looking like his best friend was just taken from him, which, well, yeah. 

“No! No, I’ll do it! It’s like a national pride thing, even though I’m Canadian, but whatevs. I will totally deliver your weird drawing thingy and tell the Cap-i-tan that you’re a-okay!” 

~ * ~ * ~

“Knock, knock!” Wade announces himself as he walks into the common room of Avengers Tower. 

“Deadpool? What are you doing here?” Tony asks, immediately summoning a gauntlet to his right hand and aiming it at the merc. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Simmer down, iron maiden. I have a present for tall, tanned, and star-spangled from his war husband,” Wade placates, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. 

The only others in the room include a tall redhead, Falcon, and Black Widow. Black Widow is shielding the other redhead and has pulled a gun while Falcon just keeps looking at the file open on the coffee table. 

“Jarvis, please tell Steve to get down here,” the tall redhead says calmly, eying the weapons in the room. “Tony, Natasha, please put the weapons down. He’s obviously not here to hurt anyone.” 

“She’s right! I like her! She’s the only brains in this operation. Good thing she’s here or this could’ve been a Civil War moment,” Wade rattles, hands still in the air. Tony and Natasha look at him as if they’d like nothing more than to throw him out the window, but they listen to the tall redhead. Wade likes her even more. 

“What’s going on here?” Steve, aka CAPTAIN AMERICA asks as he exits the elevator in sweats and a tee shirt. The most patriotic casual attire Wade has ever seen in his life. 

“Do you throw up American Flags or is that just a beautiful wives’ tale from Canada?” Wade immediately asks. 

“Wh—Deadpool? What’re you doing here?” Steve asks, glancing at the others in the room. Falcon rolls his eyes. 

“I brought a present for you!” Wade exclaims, skipping over to Steve. He reaches in one of his pouches and pulls out the miraculously wrinkle-free drawing Bucky gave him. He holds it out to the embodiment of the American Dream. 

“What is…?” Steve begins, his eyebrows crinkled as he turns the drawing right-side-up. He freezes, his expression doing something odd as his eyes begin to glisten. 

“What is it, Cap?” Tony asks wearily, trying to sneak a peek over Steve’s shoulder. Steve just stands there, visibly trying to hold back the various emotions passing through his eyes. 

“He told me to tell you he remembers,” Wade recites, biting his bottom lip until blood gushes and then doing it some more. 

“Who told you?” Tony asks, sighing loudly as no one tells him just what’s going on. 

Natasha is looking over Steve’s other shoulder, face completely impassive. However, she finally admits, "I don't see anything." 

Steve sniffles, “That’s Bucky’s and my old apartment view.”


	2. Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment today and decided to add another chapter. See how that works? ^^ Please comment and let me know what you think--more may be ahead.

Bucky hisses as he sits down, the arrow to the left butt cheek he took earlier that day smarting. 

“It’s a true American tragedy,” Wade laments as he throws himself on the couch on the side not currently occupied by Blind Al. 

Blind Al ties off and shows the sad lump of wool she’s trying to pass off as a scarf at Bucky, “Put this under your ass.” 

Bucky sighs when Blind Al shoves him sideways, slides the sad excuse for a scarf under his butt, and drops him. 

“You’re freakishly strong,” Bucky says, frown marring his expression as he fights not to cross his arms. He’s a grown ass man for crying out loud. No pun intended. 

“You’ve always been a pain in the ass,” Blind Al says. “Now it’s just literal.” She pats his eye condescendingly before she stands and makes her way out of the room. She knocks her shoulder into the wall and knocks a glass vase to the ground before correcting herself and slamming her bedroom door behind her. 

“She’s so much nicer to you than she is to me,” Wade comments, crossing his arms and pouting. “I never get cozy hand-knitted presents.”

“Wade. You regularly harass the woman for being blind and bring killers into her home. Of course she doesn’t like you,” Bucky says, poking Wade in the shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t pretend I haven’t seen you sneaking her drugs behind my back.”

“Wade, that’s her medication. The one she asks you to pick up every month and you forget to. Every time,” Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

“Just because I own a nurse outfit doesn’t mean I’m going to start taking care of people,” Wade says. He wiggles his eyebrows and leans into Bucky’s personal space, faux-  
whispering, “That’s specifically for Petey’s and my roleplaying.” 

Bucky cringes, “I never needed or wanted to hear that. I cannot unhear that.” 

“You’re just cranky because your man hasn’t sent you a love drawing in over a month,” Wade sticks his tongue out and pokes Bucky’s butt. 

 

Bucky winces and slaps Wade’s hand away, “He’s busy. He’s Captain America, he has better things to do than exchange drawings with his old war buddy.” 

“The last time I delivered one to him, he looked like he won the lottery and the rest of the Avengers shoved me out a window,” Wade pushes, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

Bucky deflates, turning his head and smooshing his face into Wade’s chest, “I never should have started this. I’m just going to disappoint him again.” 

“That’s quitter talk!” Wade yells, cupping the back of Bucky’s head with his free hand. “You and the Cap are way too close to getting back together for you to throw it all away.”

“Wade. We were never together. How many times--” Bucky begins as the front door opens. Peter slams it behind himself and marches straight up to Wade. 

“Stop slamming the goddamn door you idiots!” Blind Al yells from her room. 

Peter shrinks in on himself, “Sorry, Al!” He marches over to the couch, “You just made me witness Captain America cry in front of the villain of the week. I don’t care how you do it, but you’re going to fix this.” Peter rips off his mask and glares at his boyfriend until he takes his arms from around Bucky and stands up. 

“I keep trying to tell Terminator here to fly like a bald eagle and eat his hot piece of apple pie, but he won’t listen,” Wade complains, attempting to reach for Peter and being shrugged off. 

Bucky stands up, grumbling as his still unhealed butt cheek burns, “Stop being weird, Wade.” He turns to Peter, “Listen, kid. There’s a lot you don’t understand--”

“I think I understand just fine!” Peter yells, then remembers himself. He blushes and scuffs his toe on the floor, “Mr. Sergeant Barnes, sir.” 

“Gee, I wish I could get him to call me--” Wade begins before Bucky talks over him. 

“Listen, Steve’s better off without me. I just wanted to make him stop feeling so damn guilty all the time,” Bucky says.

Wade sighs loudly, “That’s the longest line of stupidity I’ve ever heard come out of someone’s mouth, including mine. And that’s really saying something. Tell ‘em, Spidey.” 

Peter facepalms, “This is why my secret identity is quickly becoming less secret.” 

“He already knows!” Wade defends himself, grabbing Peter’s hand and pushing his bottom lip out, “That doesn’t count!” 

Peter finally returns to the topic at hand, “Captain America broke down into tears today because something reminded him of you. Falcon had to fly him out because he couldn’t get ahold of himself.”

“Oh Falcon, Falcon is the wind beneath my wings!” Wade sings loudly and off key. 

“Shut up, Wade,” Bucky says absentmindedly, his brows crunched together in concern. “Is Steve okay?”

“He’s an emotional wreck. He won’t stop talking about how he hasn’t drawn in too long and how you’re going to think he doesn’t like you anymore,” Peter says. 

“He can’t think that!” Wade exclaims, throwing his arms out and accidentally hitting Peter in the forehead. “These two are soulmates! Bucky’s his marshmallow over the fire of justice!” 

Peter rubs his head, “That doesn’t make any sense, Wade. But you’re right.” Peter turns to Buck, “You two are meant for each other. Your story is legendary—best friends since you   
were kids, he followed you to war, you died for each other--”

“Yeah, kid, I know. I lived it,” Bucky sighs, his eyes darting around the room at all the exits. Peter and Wade are blocking both of them. 

“Don’t even think about running!” Sam yells as he slams the door open and drags Steve inside. “This guy is so much heavier than he looks.” 

“Shut the fuck up out there!” Blind Al yells and slams her fist into the wall.

“Sorry Al!” Sam and Steve yell at the same time, Steve looking resolutely at his shoes as if they were a grape-colored alien about to destroy the world with colored rocks. 

Sam shuts the door and stands in front of it, arms crossed and looking between Steve and Bucky, “Go on, I’m sick of this pining.” 

Bucky takes a few steps toward the window as everyone’s attention is on Steve, reaching around with his metal arm to unlock it. 

“No you don’t!” Peter exclaims as he shoots a web at the lock. Bucky looks at him as if he just took Iron Man’s side against Steve, then crosses his arms and looks resolutely at the   
ceiling. 

“You two are going to have a real conversation right now and we’re not letting you out of here until you do,” Sam says. “No more drawing your feelings.”

Wade takes Bucky’s flesh hand and drags him toward Steve, his feet literally dragging across the carpet. 

“Stop!” Steve says, pinching his nose between his fingers. “If we’re going to talk, we aren’t going to have an audience.” When he chances a look up, he sees Bucky staring thankfully back at him. 

“Ooh, ooh! You can do this in the planning room! It’s super romantic and soundproof! Peter once let me bend him--” Wade says before Peter webs his mouth shut. 

“Just go in there before I regret this,” Sam says, pointing at the door. 

“You’re going to regret this,” Bucky says, glaring at him as he follows Steve inside. 

“Tell me that when you get out,” Sam says nonchalantly before he closes and locks the door. The last thing they hear before the soundproofing kicks in is Wade’s muffled attempts at talking with webbing covering his mouth. 

Steve stands staring at the opposite wall, his back to Bucky as he licks his lips and bites them in turn. 

“Steve?” Bucky asks quietly, warily reaching his metal hand out before thinking better of it and letting it fall beside him. 

A tear falls down Steve’s face which he stubbornly wipes away before turning around, “Bucky.” His voice is shaky and Bucky can’t figure out whether Steve wants to run toward or away from him. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky finally asks, folding his hands together behind his back to prevent himself from reaching out again. He’s careful not to touch his injury. 

Steve’s face completely falls, “No, Buck. It’s been a long time since I was okay.”

Bucky goes to speak before Steve cuts him off, “I haven’t been okay since the train.” 

Bucky opens his mouth again only to be interrupted, Steve’s voice taking on a desperate quality as his eyes plead with him, “Bucky, I fought aliens. And the entire time, all I could think of was that you were right. You always said that there had to be aliens out there and I didn’t believe you. I told you that you read too many sci-fi books. I thought I’d never be able to apologize to you, tell you that I was stupid for not paying attention. I wish I had paid more attention—maybe the battle would’ve been over faster.” 

Steve deflates as he finishes talking, the entire speech having been said in seemingly one exhale. Bucky swallows loudly, then sniffles, “I told you so, punk.” 

Steve throws himself at Bucky, his arms closing around him with a force that would have crushed Bucky before he got his own serum. “I deserve that.” 

“Damn right, you idiot,” Bucky says, holding back his own tears as he circles his arms a bit more gently around Steve. Even after all this time, he still subconsciously thinks that if he squeezes Steve too tight, he’ll break. 

After a long few minutes, they pull away from each other. Bucky reaches up to wipe away Steve’s tears, “Stop cryin’, I’m here.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t sent you a picture in so long,” Steve says, keeping hold of Bucky’s shoulder even though they’re no longer hugging. “I wanted to. God, I wanted to. But it’s just been so crazy with the Avengers…”

“I know,” Bucky lies, internally dancing at the idea that Steve still wanted to have something to do with him. It may be selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. Maybe he needed to be a little selfish after all that time doing other people’s bidding. 

“I need you, Bucky,” Steve continues, looking resolutely into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s seen that look before; Steve has come to a decision. And when he comes to a decision, everyone else better step the fuck back or be run over. “I can’t keep living without you anymore. I’ve tried. I’ve tried for years, and I’ve been awful at it. You sending me that picture was everything.” 

“Steve…” Bucky says, at a loss for words. He’d always been the one to back up Steve’s words with fists. Ever since Steve got the Serum, he’s felt their dynamic shift, as if he’s no longer needed around Steve since now his bite matches his bark. And his years in cryo surely haven’t done wonders for his people skills. 

“No, Bucky, listen. I need you to listen, please,” Steve says softly, raising his hands to cup Bucky’s face. He gently rubs his thumbs over the stubble of Bucky’s cheeks. “I’ve loved you since you stole Kenny Roland’s PB&J for me.”

Bucky’s eyes widen, “You knew about that?!” 

Steve laughs, keeping hold of Bucky’s face as if he would disappear if he let go. His voice shakes as he replies, “Of course I knew. He never touched me again after that day. Brought me an extra sandwich every day until he moved to Chicago.” 

“Fuck,” Bucky says emphatically, trying to hide his face in vain. Steve has a good grip. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispers, shutting his eyes as his hands begin to shake and his bottom lip trembles. “Please respond to the other thing.” 

Bucky raises his hands to gently hold onto Steve’s wrists, staring at his closed eyes as he licks his lips. He rubs his thumbs over them until Steve’s eyes open and connect with   
Bucky’s, “I’ve loved you forever. You damned punk.” 

Steve surges forward, connecting their lips as if they were going down in a plane over the icy water and only had moments left. 

Bucky holds on, about to lick into Steve’s mouth when the door swings open and Wade comes running inside. 

“Holy shit, that’s hot,” Wade pauses, staring at them until Steve pulls away with a blush. “If I wasn’t with Petey, I’d totally push for a threesome.” 

“Wade!” Peter yells from the other room.

“Sorry, that evil alien overlord we lost earlier is back. I didn’t pay attention to everything, but apparently he has a big orange growth on his neck now. Oh, who am I kidding? It’s a fucking dick chin,” Wade laughs manically before Peter webs him and pulls him out of the room. 

Steve and Bucky look at each other, Steve’s shyness quickly abandoning him for a filthy grin, “We’re continuing this later,” he whispers into Bucky’s ear before squeezing his injured butt cheek. 

Bucky lets out a pained moan and slams his head onto Steve’s shoulder when he realizes they’ll have to wait until he’s fully healed. 

Damn aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened. Let me know what you think. Did I get the voices right? Thanks for reading... or putting up with it.


End file.
